mysteriafandomcom-20200213-history
DQK Encyclopedia
__TOC__ Lifestate Hierarchy Divine Will * The first being to ever exist and considered as the highest tier of the hierarchy. The Divine Will is considered as the embodiment of purity and the supreme judge of all. It is also considered by many as the one who governs life and death itself. * The Divine Will created the galaxy of Messier '''and everything within, both living creatures and inanimate objects. '''Arbiters * The second to the highest tier in the lifestate hierarchy and those who scales the balance of life. There are two types of Arbiters: ** Erelim -''' Arbiters of Justice ** 'Keruv -' Arbiters of Order * 'Grand Arbiters -' Selected few who serve under the direct commands of the Divine Will '''Yrthers * The third tier in the hierarchy and those who governs the Humans directly. There are four types of Yrthers: ** Vanitas -''' Yrthers of the Void ** 'Tempus -' Yrthers of Space and Time ** 'Illustris -' Yrthers of Gravitation ** 'Conspicio -' Yrthers of Surveillance '''Aethers * The fourth tier in the hierarchy. Basically, Aethers were Humans who received the Rite of Evolution from an Arbiter. There are eight types of Aethers: ** Ignis -''' Aethers of Fire ** 'Unda -' Aethers of Water ** 'Ventus -' Aethers of Wind ** 'Tellus -' Aethers of Earth ** 'Fulmen -' Aethers of Lightning ** 'Glacies -' Aethers of Ice ** 'Caligo -' Aethers of Dark ** 'Lux -' Aethers of Light * The Aethers' affinity is directly proportional to their birth month when they were still Human beings. '''Humans * The lowest or the fifth tier of the lifestate hierarchy. However, they are the blood of the system of the living. The greatest purpose of Humans is to refine Mana and receive the Rite of Evolution. Celestial Bodies Messier * The name of the galaxy created by the Divine Will. It houses countless numbers of Star Systems ** Graviton -''' The center of Messier and the place where refined Galactice are being absorbed into. It is also the rumored home of the Grand Arbiters and the Divine Will itself. It is also traced that Genesis are also formed in it. '''Star Systems * It consists of a Sun in the middle, and planets revolving around it. Not all planets within a Star System is habitable by living creatures ** Sun -''' The main source of light and warmth in a Star System. It is also said that Arbiters and Yrthers travel between Star Systems through '''Stargates situated near a Sun. ** Planet -''' A celestial body created from a World Seed. Planets consisting a World Tree are habitable by Humans and are able to cater life; without the tree, a Planet is barren and uninhabitable.a '''World Tree * It gives off raw Mana for Humans to use. It is said that all living creature in a planet first came from the tree. World Seed * The very foundation and the first form of a Planet. The World Seed gives birth to a planet and occasionally becomes its World Tree. Mana Core Planet * An experimental planet in which a World Tree isn't present, but the core of the planet itself produces Mana. Mana Planet * A planet created mostly by Mana and a little amount of cosmic rock. Power Source There are different power sources mentioned in the history books of Quantuaria, and there are sources that have been found as the story goes on. * Mana - '''Raw Mana are produced by a World Tree. This element can only be utilized by Human beings. Mana becomes refined when a Human used it through Magic Artes. * '''Astrium - '''These are refined Mana created through Magic Artes and are absorbed into a Star System's Sun. Yrthers utilize this type of energy when using their abilities. * '''Galactice - '''These are produced whenever Yrthers use up Astrium. Just like the link between Humans and the absorption of Astrium to the Sun, Galactice is absorbed by Messier's Graviton. * '''Genesis - '''Just like the process of other energies, Genesis is produced whenever Arbiters use their abilities with the utilization of Galactice. This type of power source is the purest of all energies. * '''Synthes - '''It is a lower form of Mana. It was first created in a Planet called '''Quantuaria. Synthes is converted from raw Mana through the use of an Artifact. '''Used Synthes becomes Astrium, the same way as using Mana, but its quality is 1/4 of the original state. * '''Psi - '''An unexpected source of power found through a development. It uses a Human's stamina to create this type of energy. It is also noted that it's influenced by a Human's elemental affinity. * '''Data - '''These are collected traces of Psi created by Technocrats in a Planet named '''Atolia Zier. It is a lower form of Psi but it is engineered to provide the same quality as the original state. Calendar Spectral Calendar * It is how Humans living in a Planet track their date. It is the normal measurement of a Planet's revolution around the Sun. The Spectral Calendar in Quantuaria consists of 43 days in a month, and 8 months in a year. ** Zinnwalde -''' 1st / Earth Month ** 'Amaranth -' 2nd / Fire Month ** 'Gamboge -' 3rd / Lightning Month ** 'Flax -' 4th / Light Month ** 'Feldgrau -' 5th / Wind Month ** 'Celeste -' 6th / Ice Month ** 'Phthalo -' 7th / Water Month ** 'Byzantium -' 8th / Dark Month * Humans' elemental affinity are directly proportional to the month they are born in. There are also cases of few Humans having more than one elemental affinity. '''Achromatic Calendar * It is how Humans living in a Planet track their date. It is the measurement of a Planet's timeframe if it only rotates on its axis without revolving around the Sun. The Achromatic Calendar doesn't have a "year" since the Planet they are residing at doesn't age. Days were only counted for in this type of approach. ** Gainsboro -''' Morning ** 'Cinnerous -' Mid-day ** 'Arsenic -' Night '''Aberrations In the past, there were no Aberrations lurking on the face of Quantuaria. After the proclamation of the Edict of Vanitas, the divide between Iludia and Dimelio caused some animals of different kinds to mutate and evolve. Some remained passive, while other beasts became rampant. Aberrations are formed from concentrated Mana and closely resembles wild animals / beasts. However, unlike the natural creatures from the wild, Aberrations possess magical energy and can cause ailments to those that got hit by it. Scholars believed that the Dimensional Wall produced by the Edict blocked the natural flow of Mana. With the energy source restricted, it began to seep inside the animals, specifically species that are sensitive to magic. The scholars identified seven classifications of Aberrations known in Quantuaria: * 'Minima -' No hazard | Very common | Very low magical capacity | Passive * 'Parvus -' Low hazard | Common | Low magical capacity | Passive * 'Mediocris -' Mid hazard | Common | Low magical capacity | Defensive | Toxic * 'Grandis -' Mid hazard | Uncommon | Average magical capacity | Defensive * 'Immanis -' High hazard | Uncommon | Average magical capacity | Hostile * 'Portentosus -' High hazard | Rare | Superior magical capacity | Defensive | Toxic * 'Incognita -' Extreme hazard | Unique | Extreme magical capacity | Hostile | Toxic There's also a controversial Aberration that has been part of great topics among the leaders of the Dimelian Factions. A story about a mythological creature dubbed as "The Sentient" has been passed down from generations to generations. None have proven if the creature does exist. However, some theorized that the creature worshiped by the cult known as the "Church of Feguthos" might be the Sentient after all.